


Goddamn You, Raven

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Bellamy, Crushes, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: “If I had to pick a friend to marry, I’d pick you.”





	Goddamn You, Raven

“Echo, Roan and…” Raven trails off, placing her chin on her fists as she stares at Bellamy. “And Murphy!”

Murphy protests immediately, crossing his arms and pouting which really shouldn’t be as attractive as it is. “I thought we were doing no people in the room.”

“Shut up Murphy,” Raven says, holding her hand up and shooting him a look that actually shuts him up. “So what will it be, Bell? Fuck, marry, kill. Echo, Roan, and Murphy.”

He feels a blush spread across his face and he looks down at his hands before he mutters, “I hate you, Raven.”

“That’s not an answer,” she says in a sing-song voice, sounding far too amused. “Either answer the question or you’ve got to strip, those are the rules.”

Murphy mutters something about only some of the rules still being in play and how unfair it is, but everyone ignores it. He wishes they wouldn’t ignore him so Bellamy wouldn’t have to answer. Really, he wishes the rule Murphy brought up was in play still. That way he wouldn’t have to answer a _fuck, marry, kill_ that includes his crush who happens to be playing the game.

Biting his lip, he glances up, avoiding Murphy’s gaze. “Uh, kill Roan, I guess.”

“I mean, that’s obvious,” Monty murmurs. Bellamy shoots him a look, this is hard enough as it is.

“Shut up,” he says weakly. Monty rolls his eyes and sips his drink. “Um, I guess, fuck Echo maybe?”

“What? You don’t want to fuck me?” Murphy asks immediately and Bellamy didn’t think his face could get any redder, but apparently not. He stares at Murphy, trying to keep his mouth shut so he doesn’t do the open-shut thing that - according to Raven – makes him look like a fish. 

“Um,” he says very eloquently. “I mean, if I had to pick a friend to marry, I’d pick you.”

“How cute,” Raven coos and Bellamy considers just throwing his entire drink at her. “Plus, if you get married, you can fuck all you want.” 

“That’s true,” Murphy says and then _he winks_ at Bellamy and takes a swig out of his bottle. Bellamy promptly chokes. Goddamn you, Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
